The Light In My Darkness
by CrimsoCrescendo
Summary: It all started that day when her world ended and yet in another sense, it also began. Over all this will be an È/E story, but that doesn't mean there won't be other ships along the way ;) This was based off the play, the book, and the movie. Rated T because I'm paranoid (anyone else remember that Jonas Brothers song?)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic, so if it's bad, that's why :\ Anyways please enjoy this little prologue!**

* * *

><p>"And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn no one to go to," Eponine began to sing her melancholy prelude as she walked down the glistening street. "Without a home, without a friend, without a face to say hello to," The words just seemed to flow out of her, she'd held all of these feelings in so long and now she was finally cracking. "But now the night is near, now I can make believe he's here." The light sprinkle of rainfall hid her silent tears as they drifted down her dirt stained cheeks in rivulets.<p>

"Sometimes I walk alone at night when everybody else is sleeping. I think of him and then I'm happy with the company I'm keeping." She choked out. "The city goes to bed, and I can live inside my head." She closed her eyes and remembered; remembered why she felt this pain this gnawing, why she could never be with _him. _She remembered how he'd chosen _HER_…and not Eponine.

Eponine clasped a hand around each arm and hugged herself as she trembled. Her heart and her mind seemed to be at war and her body didn't know what to do. Her mind seemed to say, "Remember! He chose her not you! Be angry with him! Yell! Scream! HE did this to you!" But her heart scream, "I can't take this!" It squeezed and cried out, "I'm all alone! He was all I had and now…and now… he's gone." But in this fight neither side won. The memories came back, but she wasn't angry. Her anguish was beyond description it ripped her heart apart, but she continued to remember. She remembered when her world came crashing down. When she realized that she was, and will always be, on her own.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know this was short but it was really only here to set the mood for the rest of the story. So...um...yeah please review. Tell me what you think; constructive criticism is always welcome! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So what I've decided to do is write the events leading up to he prologue. So when we catch up to the prologue the story will really start to get going. Not to say everything before that will be boring. Anyways here ya go! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables. Victor Hugo does (well did because he's dead :\ ) and I wish I was him so yeah**

* * *

><p>"EPONINE, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" Thenardier shouted. He meandered across the room to the poor unconscious gamine and kicked her square in the stomach. Eponine's eyes shot open as she let out a soft moan. She slowly heaved herself up, rubbing the back of her neck. "Hurry up ya ungrateful brat!" He commanded. Eponine begrudgingly stood up grunting at the effort it took. Leaning on one foot, she rubbed her eyes whilst looking around. 'What happened?' she thought. The small pool of blood at her feet caught her attention reminding her of the previous night. "Just 'cause you got what was comin' to ya doesn't mean ya get ta lollygag." Thenardier snapped. "Now go make me some money. I want fifteen francs by the end of the day. Got it?!" Eponine bit her lip and nodded as she limped over to the door dragging her feet with every step.<p>

After closing the door, Eponine clenched her fists till her knuckles turned white and she could feel her nails digging into her skin. Without warning, flashes of last night came flooding into her mind. Sighing, she looked down at her left arm; it was coated in black and blue. Her right arm wasn't any better, in fact it was worse. Along her forearm there was a long thin cut, curtesy of her father. It had begun to scab over but there was still blood. Reluctantly, Eponine tore the bottom of her shirt and wrapped it around the wound. She sighed and took her infamous had off so she could run her hands through her tangled hair. Her whole body ached, but she'd had worse beatings. She went through the usual routine making sure nothing was broken. Noting a sharp pain in her ankle, she wiped the dried blood from her nose. "Well fifteen francs isn't going to make itself." She muttered before setting off to the streets.

As Eponine made her way through the slums, she pondered the fight she had with her father. She was outraged that he wanted to start 'lending' Azelma to his gang. "Over my dead body!" she had screamed. "Well alright then." Her father had sneered. Eponine shuddered not wanting to remember her punishment. She had taken a beating for Azelma, though Azelma would never appreciate it. She was forever on their father's side. Azelma always told Eponine it was her fault for speaking out against father. Eponine huffed as she begun to approach the market. It was best to put these thoughts out of her mind…for now.

The market was bustling with people buying and selling all kinds of items. The large crowd was the perfect cover for her thievery. Eponine took a deep breath before plunging into the wall of people. With swift easy movements, Eponine snatched a bourgeois's money; she only pickpocketed those who looked as if they wouldn't miss their oh so precious money. She mechanically repeated this process all the while praying that she would make enough else she would have to go to the docks. Eponine hated the docks! No, what she hated was what she had to do for that extra franc. Her stomach sunk at thought of having to sell her body to some lonely bastard. She had to do that enough with 'Parnarsse. The mere thought of it made Eponine move faster; pickpocketing more and more. Suddenly, there was a shout. Eponine's eyes darted upwards as to see what the commotion was about. Her eyes widened as she took in a sharp breath; standing not even ten feet away from her was Inspector Javert. He had a ragged old man in his grip and was shouting something at him that Eponine couldn't quite make out. In attempt to regain her composure, Eponine took a deep breathe. In one swift movement, she pulled her hat down, stuck her hands in the pockets of her oversized coat, and sunk into the shadows.

Luckily there was an alley not too far from her position. She kept her head down while she strode across the market to the alleyway. Eponine wove in and out of the crowd scarcely being noticed and made a sharp turn into the alley. Not wanting to take a chance at being caught, Eponine continued down the alley. She wasn't quite sure where she was going but she continued to walk. About twenty minutes later she decided that she was far enough from the scene. Not knowing where she ended up, Eponine raised her head to see a small three floor building. It had a large arch at the front door and there was a sizable window on the second floor. At the tip of the arch there was a sign with worn gold lettering that said Musain. Looking at the sign, she frowned; something seemed very familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. Shrugging she decided to count up her earnings. Ten francs and nine sous, it wasn't enough. Eponine's brow creased as she bit her lip. So she would have to go to the docks. "Dammit!" She cried out. Money in hand, Eponine clenched her fist, closed her eyes, and leaned against the wall of the café. "Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!" Why couldn't she just make enough for once? She didn't want this, she didn't want whore herself to random men.

"Pardon me, mademoiselle. However, seeing that you are distraught and you are causing a disturbance, it is my obligation to ask whatever the matter is." Eponine jumped. Opening her eyes, Eponine stared into two deep cold sapphires. His eyes where even bluer than the sky (though they were cold as ice), his skin was fair and practically flawless, and his hair was as gold as the sun and each strand was fine as gossamer and they fell into perfect curls. Eponine stood in awe of this god like man, though he looked quite familiar. She quickly shook her, what was she thinking. Regaining her composure, she focused on his confusing words. Did he call her mademoiselle? "Again I say, what is the matter?" He asked in a slightly irritated tone. Eponine furrowed her brow and tilted her head. At a loss for words, she stuttered, "I-I uh…um." She looked from the money in her hand to the man in front of her. Noticing her glance at her hand, he looked to the money she had clenched in her fist. Keeping a neutral expression he said

"How much do you need?" Narrowing her eyes Eponine asked,

"How did you-"

"How much do you need?" He repeated. Why did he want to know? Eponine couldn't imagine what he wanted with the information. "F-five francs." She finally answered. The man reached into the pocket of his red coat and pulled out six francs. "Here." He said holding out the money. Eponine's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "No, no, I can't take your money, monsieur."

"Of course you can."

"No, I can't." she repeated stubbornly.

"Take it, mademoiselle." He said shoving the money into her hand. Narrowing her eyes Eponine growled, "I don't need your pity." The man calmly looked at her said "It's not pity. I am merely doing my duty." He then began to walk into the café leaving Eponine in shock. She quickly regained her composure and called out, "Wait, monsieur!" He paused. "I going to repay you, but I need to know your name." He once again stared at her with those sapphires. "Enjorlas." He stated before entering the café.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah I hope you enjoyed :) I know this too is a little short but I some complications uploading this. Like: When the glass coffee table I was sitting by shattered and cut my wrist (I now have a large cut with a chunk of skin hanging off of it) or when my computer glitched and deleted chapter two and some of chapter one. Or when the internet went out and didn't come back on until now. (by the way sorry for uploading so late) Or when my aunt went bat fucking insane! (ugh) Anyways sorry it might take some time to rewrite chapter two. My internet company thingy informed me that the internet might be a bit spastic so sorry if there is a large time period between updates. But yeah please review and if you have anything you really want to happen in this fic just pm I'm totally open to ideas. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I'm back! I know it's been a while since I last updated, but there have been some technical issues like me not having a computer for a while. But I am now back thanks to my parents getting me a computer for Christmas and the support from Vivian so with out further adieu, chapter 2! :)**

* * *

><p>Eponine stood completely dumbfounded at the events that had just occurred. Looking down at the money in her hands, Eponine noticed that that man had given her three extra Francs. Upon Noticing this, a hint of a smile graced her chapped lips. What had those words meant? "I'm just doing my duty." As Eponine pondered this, she failed to notice the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer. "Eponine?"<p>

She jumped at the sudden sound of someone calling her name. It took her almost no time to recognize said voice: Marius Pontmercy. Ever since they'd met Eponine had taken quite the interest in Marius. "Bonjour, monsieur! What are you up to?" Eponine beamed, slapping herself mentally for forgetting. This was the Café that Marius and his strange student friends met. Giving her a warm smile that made her heart do backflips, he responded,  
>"I was just on my way to the market." "How queer," She said leaning toward him. "I myself was just on my way there as well. Why if I didn't know any better, monsieur, I'd say it's fate saying we should go together."<p>

Now Eponine certainly did not believe in anything as eccentric as fate, it was simply stupid to believe in such a silly thing. If you wanted something, you had to get it yourself; no one would just hand it to you. She learned that the hard way. However, this seemed like an ideal excuse to be around Marius, and she did have three extra Francs to spare. "Then go we shall!" Marius exclaimed offering Eponine his right arm. Now you see monsieur Marius Pontmercy was quite the kind fellow. He was the sort who would go out of his way to make sure that an old lady got across the market safely. However, his one fatal flaw was his obliviousness. Poor Eponine Thenardier was struck so completely and utterly in love with Marius that even a fool could see it. Unfortunately, Marius was not that fool, he was a complete imbecile. Despite her feelings being put on display for the world to see, Marius had yet to notice them. Taking his arm with a slight blush, Eponine and Marius set off only to stopped by a voice.

"Marius!" Eponine froze recognizing the voice. Taking a look over her shoulder, Eponine met those beautifully intense sapphire like eyes that burned with passion yet were as cold and unforgiving as the river Seine. Those eyes that seemed to light in recognition when his sapphires met Eponine's ambers. "Enjolras," Marius gulped. "Your here early. Is there something you need from me?" Marius released Eponine's arm sending a wave of disappointment over her. Enjolras had yet to break their gaze until he replied, "Have you gone to the printer's in order to collect our new pamphlets?" Eyes now fixed on Marius, Eponine watched as Marius shrunk under Enjolras's scrutinizing gaze.

"I promise that is just where I was headed!" Marius stammered. He continued blubbering something about how responsible he is whilst Enjolras wore a look of utter annoyance. Their interaction was soon interrupted by a hearty laugh coming from Eponine who had stood by watching this scene. At the sound of this, both the boys looked up at the hysterical young girl shaking with laughter.  
>"Forgive mademoiselle..."<br>"Eponine."  
>"Mademoiselle Eponine, but what is so funny?"<p>

Taking a moment to compose herself, Eponine answered, "First of all, monsieur, do not address me as mademoiselle for I am hardly one. And to answer your question, I find it almost endearing yet hilarious that your friendship is so strong that you two may quarrel as you were previously. It was as if you two were brothers!" The two boys looked at each other; Enjolras's nose crinkled as if to say 'I would never want _him_ as my brother!' Marius simply shrugged and said with a laugh, "Oh 'Ponine!" Giving a slight blush at the nickname Eponine looked down. "We might as well go together, and since Pontmercy decided not to collect our pamphlets he now has more errands piling up." Enjolras stated with an exasperated sigh.

Making their way to the market, Marius walked towards the front leaving Eponine and Enjolras together. Eponine suddenly became fascinated with the frays of string at the end of her shirt. She wasn't quite sure what to do, so she ended up blurting out, "You're a student like Monsieur Marius, right?" Eponine almost had to hold her hand down to stop herself from slapping her forehead. 'Of course he is you idiot! What a stupid question.' Looking up as if noticing that she was talking to him, Enjolras answered, "Yes, I'm studying law." Once again an awkward silence fell over the two. They kept walking under a blanket of silence until Enjolras tripped over small rock in the middle of the road. Without hesitation Eponine reached out to grab his arm and in the process was pulled down with him. Hearing the commotion, Marius turned around and found Eponine and Enjolras sitting on the ground eyes wide and jaws slacked. She didn't know if it was out of embarrassment or if she was going crazy, but she threw back her head and started laughing. Marius had always found Eponine's laugh contagious, it was loud and yet it almost seemed to twinkle like bells. Though he want quite sure of what had just happened, he began laughing right along with her. Enjolras watched the two laughing lunatics in front of him; soon a hint of a smile graced his lips. Her laughter quieting, Eponine studied Enjolras as a smile took hold of his features. It seemed as if the smile was melting away his ice cold gaze. Upon seeing this transformation, a warm sickly sweet feeling arose in her stomache. Tilting her head and giving him a warm smile she said, "You should smile more, monsieur, your smile is the same as sunshine; it banishes winter from your face."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short and tbh I'm not too proud of the writing it's self, but I'm just trying to get into the groove again (that and somehow my pre written chapters were kinda deleted ugh) but expect bigger and better chapters soon! Also 10 points if you can find 2 alliteration ~❤<strong>


End file.
